The invention relates generally to demagnetizing the head of a cassette tape recorder or playback machine.
It is desirable that the demagnetizing of the head of such a machine be capable of being performed in a very simple manner, in order to take into account the limited patience and understanding of the users of many cassette machines. Accordingly, demagnetizing procedures, however effective, which are complicated or, although simple, require manipulative steps markedly different from those involved in normal use of a cassette tape recorder or playback machine, are undesirable from a commerical and practical point of view.